New Beginnings
by thefandominoursouls
Summary: Highschool/No Cancer AU. Hazel Lancaster is currently living with her older step-sister True Longston. Hazel's life was turned upside down when both of her parents passed away from a plane crash in California. Ever since then, Hazel's been searching for a reason to stay in her desperate state. Until someone with an identical situation comes her way.


As Hazel grazed through her glared window, she stared aimlessly at the tree dancing among the wind. Hazel's oldest sister, True, peeked through the crack of her door.

"Hazel! Come on, time for school!" True pronounced.

"True, can I stay?" Hazel requested shakily. True opened

"Why? Is everything alright, babe?" True asked concerned. Hazel turned slightly where True and her eyes met.

"Uh...y-yeah, I'm fine." Hazel said saddened.

"Alright, well get dressed or you'll be late for your bus." True replied.

When True exited Hazel's bedroom, Hazel stayed in her place. Studying endlessly into the trees movements from the roaring winds, right up against the window seal.

"I don't have to live like this. Why am I here? If everyone hates me? What did I ever do wrong? Why me..."

Hazel , come on! You're leaving in 15 minutes!" True exclaimed from the kitchen.

Hazel finally stopped herself staring wondrously through her window. She picked herself up off of the seal and lugged over towards the closet and threw on her daily get up...a OneRepublic t-shirt, black shiny stretchy pants, and black and white laced converse high tops. At that exact moment, Hazel found herself staring at her forearms and wrists. Where she had made deep cuts into her skin the previous night. Her eyes began to fill with heart broken tears...painful tears. They began to roll down her pale cheeks and trickle down into her slits. Hazel strived to calm her emotions down. However, each time she tried to stop, she broke down even more. She wiped away her tears from her indulgent face and picked herself off the floor and walked over to her gold vanity bench. As she sat down, Hazel stared into the mirror. Inside that mirror, she saw a demon within her soul. Beating and damaging her bit by bit each day, until one day she cant take anymore. That evil spirit began whispering into her mind...

"You're not worth it. Why do you even try? Maybe if you cut even deeper, maybe you'll understand how awful your life is..."

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Hazel screamed as she held her hands over her face, as her tears fell into them.

Hazel took a deep breath and grabbed her brush and began stroking through her long, luscious, brown layered hair slowly each time.

"Hazel, you're bus is gonna be here in 5 minutes come on!" True exclaimed.

"...Kay...coming..." Hazel sighed softly.

As Hazel strolled through her hallway, she stepped onto her stairwell. One step at a time. As she reached her last few steps, Hazel found True staring endlessly at her appearance.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" True asked

Hazel was scrambling through her mind to respond to this heartbreaking question.

"Hazel?"

"...Yes I am...why?" she said reluctant.

"You're positive?" True asked reassuringly.

Hazel didn't have a verbal response. She shook her head with a half smile so True wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Alright, well I packed your lunch for you and here's your backpack. Your bus should be here any minute now. " True explained worriedly.

Hazel grabbed her lunch and her backpack and started making her way toward the front door. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her movements.

"Hazel ..."

Hazel leisurely turned to True's frightened eyes.

"...I just wanted to say I love you very much." True struggled to express.

Hazel couldn't bring words to her lips, but, a small reassuring nod and a passionate, "I love you", hug to her only dearest sister. Hazel opened the Rustic door and pushed herself into the outdoor world. As the door closed behind her, she moved forward, but stopped. As if something was in her tracks.

"Lord, give me a reason of why staying in this hell hole of a place called 'home'. Tell me why dying isn't my only option of feeling happiness again. Because I don't know what to think anymore."

Then the disturbing sound of brakes on a school bus appeared.


End file.
